I'm Fine
by Vixin2
Summary: A oneshot with the combination of both mine and twistedXenvy's Marble Hornets stories and our oc's. A sort of alternate universe where my oc Rebecca went to college and did'nt get called by Jay to help him look through her brother's tapes. Set a little after Entry #54, contains fluff between my oc and Rebecca. Rated T just incase.


If Rebecca had anything to say about the last couple of years, she would say that it was tiring as hell! Don't get her wrong, she loved studying multimedia and english, and her creative writing night classes were deffinetly worth not coming home at night until half nine at the most. From time to time she would wonder what would have happened if she had decided to take a year off instead of just going to college, and that thought led to her cousin Kate. To be honest she missed her cousin. She could'nt really remember the last time they had seen eachother although she could remember Kate calling her a couple years previous asking for Tim's number since she and Jay were planning on finishing Alex's movie.

The thought of Alex made Rebecca depressed. She had'nt seen him since she was sixteen, and that was about six years ago! Six years and he had not made a single contact with her. He did'nt even show up for their dad's funeral! At least Kate showed up, and it was reasons like that why Rebecca wished she could have lived with her cousin but their Aunt Edna lived in the same town as Rebecca so she had to live with her. It was'nt that Rebecca did'nt like Aunt Edna, it was just felt weird living with someone who for most of your life you only visited and got visited by, and it was difficult to not give into her urge to swear whenever she got frustrated with her homework or bumped into some accidently.

When she got accepted into her college she was ecstatic. She felt she had everything in her hands. She could drive, she had no curfew, she would be able to find friends who she would be able to have an intelligent conversation with. Rebecca was'nt saying she was smarter or anything, but she liked to talk about more then just who was cute and what music was great.

Her first year was something she had to get used to fast, but she was surviving without difficulty.

But then there was that incident.

Rebecca had been in her room, finishing up on a essay due for class in two days. Her roommate Alice had gone out on a date while Dean had a nightclass. She could'nt remember the exact details but two images came to mind. A black mask with a red frowny face and a white effeminate mask with black lips, outlined eyes and arched eyebrows. Everything after that seemed a blank.

Maybe what happened was best left forgotten. That's what Rebecca would tell herself. But since then she occaisionally had this weird dream in which she was a little girl, walking through the woods with another boy and there would be this tall man staring at them. Sometimes they would be in a basement. That was all Rebecca could ever remember but whenever she woke up she felt a sense of fear and had sweat on her forhead.

In the last year and a half however, there was some sort of difficulty with the the house Rebecca and roommates shared. Aparently there was some sort of fire hazard or something with the building material discovered and everyone had to get out. Inwardly Rebecca swore so much it would make the gargoyles of Notre Dame cry. Why the hell did they only discover it now?! For God's sake if there had been a fire they could have died!

But luck seemed to smile on her when she someone she knew offered help, and God himself seemed to shower her in the magic of the double rainbow or whatever because that someone was Tim Wright(1). The two had met during Alex's movie and Rebecca had thought Tim was cute, even if he was about four years older then herself. He was deffinetly cuter then her then ex-boyfriend Scott and during the filming they had gotten along great and agreed that Alex's movie was more of a spoof of Vanilla Sky then anything(2).

He offered to let Rebecca crash at his place and frankly it was a gold deal for Rebecca since she could still go to college and night classes AND have Tim for a roommate.

Needless to say, this part of her college life was the happiest in Rebecca's mind. With their work/school schedules it would either be one of them being home before the other, one at school/work while the other was at home or they would both have the day off. They had their routine of the first one home making dinner or just ordering out and in the evenings and/or nights they were home together, they had fun watching some movies which would either be their DVD collection or some of the good movies that would be on tv occaisionally, or the bad ones that just wanted to make them laugh. Or sometimes they would play Amnesia and joke about all the monsters, Tim saying that some of the monsters had vagina faces or Rebecca doing voices for the monsters saying things like, 'give me a hug', or, 'give me a twenty'.

Yes, they had happy moments together. And those moments brought them together. In a very close relationship, and a very loving one it was.

"Hey, I'm home". Rebecca had been laying on the couch with her laptop when Tim came home from making a quick trip to the store. Rebecca had only turned her head to say hi back to be greeted with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Timmy", Rebecca replied back with a smile. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece".

"I'm hardly going to get lost", Tim chuckled as he walked to the kitchen to put away what he had picked up. Rebecca just smiled as she returned focus to her work. She almost did'nt hear Tim come back into the room until he said,

"Hey, Becky. Got your favourite". Rebecca looked back up and saw Tim holding up a smarties chocolate bar(3). The somewhat playful look Tim had on was enough to let Rebecca know what was going to happen next. She smiled and put her laptop on the coffee table along with her glasses and then reached out to take the bar, which Tim then took out of her reach and up higher.

"C'mon, give it", Rebecca laughed she kneeled up and put her hand on the couch to support herself as she used her other had to try and rech up for her favourite snack. She of course knew what was going to happen next. After a few more minutes of teasing, Tim leaned down and wrapped an arm around Rebecca as he pressed his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss, during which Rebecca grabbed the chocolate from Tim's other hand but that did'nt stop their kissing.

"So I'm guessing your in a good mood?", Rebecca chuckled after Tim slowly pulled away.

"With everything going right, how could'nt I?", Tim said before he sat down on the couch. "So whatcha working on?"

"Oh just finishing up on some work for my creative writing class tomorrow night", Rebecca told him as she opened the wrapping and broke off a piece and plopped it in her mouth.

God she loved chocolate.

"What's it about exactly?", Tim asked as he took the laptop to read some of Rebecca's work.

"The name of the work is suppose to be, 'Why?'. So I made a story up of a girl who had a tough life, she was suppose to get married but the groom never showed, but then he asks her to meet him at a beach at night in her wedding dress where he stabs her and leaves her for death, her last words being, 'why?'"

"Only you can turn a story with an innocent title into something morbid", Tim said with some amusement before he put the laptop back on the coffee table. "So what do you want to do for dinner later? Eat in or ear out"

"Meh, I don't care really", Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "I could go either way really".

"Well, I'm don't really feel like cooking tonight so order out or drive through?"

"Uh, well it's still kinda early so let's think about it later", Rebecca said.

"Sure, sure".

"Oh, and Tim...".

"Yeah, Becky?", Tim asked as he looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled mischievously as she broke off a piece of chocolate and held it up near Tim's mouth. Tim smiled and let Rebecca feed him the piece of chocolate.

Yes, Tim and Rebecca were having a good life living together. Rebecca was confident she would pass her finals and graduate. Then after that she would try to get a job in jounalism or something similar and would hopefully get time to work on her novel which she would hope to publish someday. True, Rebecca was still having these weird dreams of her as a kid, a childhood friend named Michael and her cousin Katie, but she decided to just ignore them.

Rebecca opened her eyes groggily. She was still tired from last night, and slightly sore but nothing to actually complain about. Looking at the clock she saw it was about quarter to nine. She did'nt have class today and Tim did'nt have to be in for work untill after midday so she did'nt see the need to wake him up just yet.

However he seemed to be awake already since Rebecca then felt Tim's strong arms wrap around her bare waist.

"You awake?", Tim murmured against her ear before placing a quick kiss on her neck.

"Yeah", Rebecca murmured, shivering slightly either from the slightly cool air she felt on her shoulder when she turned around to hug Tim.

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to nine. You've plenty of time before work", Rebecca mumbled as enjoyed Tim's scent. A mixture of musk anf ciggarette smoke. It was one of many things she enjoyed from the previous night, and not for the first time.

"Then an hour here, a shower, then breakfast", Tim mumbled out what he would do.

"Will you want me to join you in the shower?", Rebecca joked.

"Tempting, very tempting", Tim laughed as he nuzzled Rebecca's neck. "But maybe later in the week when I don't have work". Tim broke into a small cough then which worried Rebecca slightly.

"You okay? You need your pills?", Rebecca asked.

"Ye-yeah", Tim mumbled as Rebecca sat up and reached over for Tim's pill bottle and took two out for him.

"Thanks", Tim said as he took his medicine.

Yes, everything was going nicely for the two of them. Nothing could spoil the moment.

"Becky, hey Becky wait!"

Rebecca had just been walking back to her and Tim's place from the store when she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see her cousin Katie. She was taller then Rebecca, and her hair was a light brown like Alex's, though between the two of them and Rebecca, Katie was the only one with perfect blue eyes while both Alex and Rebecca's eyes were a blue grey.

"Kate, it's good to see you. How have you been", Rebecca said in a happy tone. She of course noticed her cousin had some shadows under her eyes, but Rebecca did'nt want to be rude to her cousin who she had'nt seen in ages!

"Um, okay", Katie answered, though she did'nt seem to really mean it. Rebecca though decided that Katie was just tired from something. "So, do you remember that Marble Hornets project? The one Alex was doing?"

"Yeah, you said you and Jay were working on it", Rebecca nodded. "You must be nearly finished it, right?"

"Uh, no actually", Katie said sheepishly. "You see, there was some difficulties so we were kinda held back on it".

"... Really now?", Rebecca asked. She felt like that statement was a bit off, but she doubted Katie would lie to her so she would just have to take the truth (if it was that) with a grain of salt for the moment.

"Yeah. In fact, we were wondering if maybe you could let us know when we can find Tim-?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I should tell you where he works", Rebecca said. She briefly wondered why Katie would ask her about Tim. As far as she could remember, she never called Katie to let her know she had gotten together with Tim.

"No, I mean we know he's gong to some clinic-"

"How do you know?", Rebecca demanded, narrowing her eyes a little. What were Katie and Jay, stalkers?

"We- we asked this lady at the antique shop if she knew where Tim went and she said he mentioned a clinic", Katie explained quickly, looking embarresed.

"Oh...". Rebecca calmed down a bit. That made sense. "Sorry, I thought you were acting like a stalker or something".

"Don't be silly", Katie laughed nervously. "Anyway, me and Jay were wondering if maybe you could give us an idea when he might show up? We could'nt ask inside because, you know, doctor and patient confidentiality".

Rebecca was a bit hesitant. She was'nt so sure about telling that sort of information, but what harm could it do? It was her cousin, what could she and Jay honestly do?

"Why do you want to know?"

"We kinda need his help with finishing the movie. Maybe you could help too", Katie asked. Rebecca thought this over. It seemed innocent enough so why not?

"Well, don't tell Tim I said so, but he usually goes to the clinic between noon or one".

"Thanks".

"Look, I kinda have to go now so..."

"No, that's fine, I just have one more question", Katie asked.

"Um, what is it?"

"Have you been, feeling okay lately?" Rebecca felt like snorting a little. If anything she should be asking Katie that.

"I'm perfectly fine Katie. I'm fine".

And Rebecca would say the same for her life, that it was good.

But life is a bitch, as it would soon reveal itself.

* * *

**(1) I read someone suggestion that Tim's name could be Wright. I can't remember where though.**

**(2) I was browsing Unfiction forums on what Alex's Marble Hornets movie may have been about and there were recurring comments on this being Vanilla Sky 2. I have'nt actually seen Vanilla Sky and I have no interest in doing so.**

**(3) I know they don't have smarties in America Since I'm Irish I did look up American candy for this but when I tried looking up American sweets (or candy), none of them really looked to appealing to me, and while I know I can't let my own personality affect my charecters (at least not too much), I thought it could'nt hurt to let this one slide. If you don't know what smarties are, they would be similar to M&M's I think, and are really popular in most parts of Europe. They even have them in chocolate bars, biscuits(cookies), ice cream and small cakes.**


End file.
